Un pequeño problema
by okashira janet
Summary: Kamatari observa todo con diversión, Aoshi quiere desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, Misao esta extasiada y él... él solo sabe babear y gatear Cap2: El turno de Misao, la joven ninja se las tendra que ver con... ¡Soujiro Seta! Completo S
1. Maldita estrella fugaz

UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA

**UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA**

**Capitulo uno: Maldita estrella fugaz**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Dedicado a mi amiga **tommyhiragizawa **por su cumpleaños, que cumplas muchos mas y que siempre seamos amigas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-Corazón no seas así…-_ una voz femenina pero mal entonada se dejaba oír a todo pulmón.

-Señor Kamatari, por favor paré, nos están viendo feo- un joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa nerviosa agitaba las manos frente a su compañero con aparente pena.

_-¡Fíjate de quien te enamoras!- _Pero el joven de la gran hoz parecía no prestarle la mas mínima atención a su acompañante.

-Señor Kamatari, mire que ya de por si llamamos mucho la atención- el joven castaño corría para ir al paso de su compañero quien entonaba a voz en cuello.

-_¡Si te vuelves a enamorar es mejor que sea la última vez!-_

_-_¡Señor Kamatari por favor!-

-Ah Soujiro, cariño, de verdad que te preocupas por muy poco- el joven de apariencia femenina se pasó una mano por el cabello soltando un suspiro.

-No me preocupo por muy poco- el joven puso morros y cruzó sus brazos en un gesto de fingido enfado –Usted quiere hacerle como que no sucedió nada pero yo recuerdo muy bien que ayer cuando ese policía nos perseguía gritando "¡Esperen ustedes dos ahí!,¡la chica loca y el de la espada!" eso fue porque usted iba cantando y nos delató-

-¡Ah, ah!- Kamatari agitó una mano como si aquel incidente no tuviera la menor importancia –Soujiro que hay que vivir la vida loca-

-¡No y no!- el joven agitó sus cabellos con violencia –Llevamos sin comer desde ayer por andar huyendo ¡Tengo hambre!, ¡Hambre señor Kamatari!, ¡Hambre!- diciendo y haciendo el joven empezó a agitar sus puños de arriba abajo al tiempo que cerraba lo ojos y gemía.

-¿Hambre?, los hombres solo saben quejarse- el antiguo juppon soltó un bufido pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro -¿Por qué mejor no me dejas saciar esa hambre tuya de "otro modo"?-

-¡¿He?!- inmediatamente Soujiro se puso tieso como un palo y unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo sus ojos, su compañero lo veía con una mirada oblicua de sus ojos lujuriosos.

-Vamos Soujiro cariño, sabes que eres muy guapo ¿verdad? Y yo soy guapa ¿no?-

-¡Sí!, es decir ¡No!, lo que quiero decir es que…- el muchacho sudaba a mares, su cuerpo parecía volverse pequeño al tiempo que la figura seductora de su compañero parecía crecer frente a él.

-Soujiro…- el joven se acercó sensualmente a la oreja de su compañero –No te resistas y verás como lo gozas-

-¡Ah!- como movido por un resorte el muchacho salió disparado hacía una pared, sus ojos abiertos con horror –Yo, señor Kamatari… yo quiero decirle… no quiero dañar sus sentimientos, pero…- el castaño tenía un pie y un brazo alzados frente a él como si eso le sirviera de barrera para que su compañero no lo atrapase.

-¿Pero…?- Kamatari veía la escena divertido, no tenía ningún interés en Soujiro por diversas razones (entre ellas porque había soñado que Soujiro sería como el hijo de "ella" y su amado señor Shishio) pero de cualquier modo le encantaba meterlo en esas situaciones tan cómicas (al menos para él).

-Pero…- el pobre castaño ya no sabía ni que decir cuando de pronto volteó la cabeza y la salvación llego a sus ojos -¡Pero aquí dice que es un restaurante y yo tengo hambre!-

-…Es el Aoiya…- los ojos de Kamatari se entrecerraron, seguramente recordando momentos pasados en ese lugar pero o Soujiro no recordaba nada o definitivamente le valía un soberano pepino.

-¡Ah, Aoiya!- el muchachito palmoteó feliz –Es un nombre raro pero de seguro que la comida es buena y aunque no lo fuera podría comerme algo podrido en estos instantes-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Kamatari se acercó a él con mala pinta.

-¡Oh por nada, por nada!- bueno, el castaño era pésimo para mentir, se le daba bien esconder sus sentimientos pero de eso a engañar por alguna razón había una gran diferencia.

-Bueno supongo que esto será divertido- por un momento una expresión seria se dibujo en la cara del joven con apariencia femenina pero no duró mucho porque Soujiro se había metido al restaurante corriendo como un crío con su morral a cuestas y gritando algo como "Soba, soba, soba".

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Omasu se acercó solícitamente a la mesa en la que se había dejado caer un simpático chico castaño que miraba a todos lados como si nunca antes hubiese estado en un restaurante.

-¿He?- los ojos azules del chico se giraron hacía ella y la joven mesera sonrió amablemente, el chico era muy simpático en verdad.

-¿Qué si puedo ayudarlo en algo?-

-¡Ah!- el joven giró la vista hacía atrás buscando la figura de Kamatari que se acercaba lentamente mirando el local de arriba abajo -¡Señor Kamatari, por aquí!-

-¿Kamatari?- la joven kunoichi frunció el ceño al tiempo que volteaba la vista, ese nombre se le hacía conocido.

-¡Pero que veo!, este lugar a sido completamente remodelado, que habilidad la suya-

-¡Kamatari del juppon gatana!- Omasu gritó tan fuerte que se raspó la garganta y tuvo que llevarse las manos al cuello.

-Veo que me recuerdas- el joven de la hoz se sentó con gesto desenfadado junto a su compañero.

-Señor Kamatari ¿Por qué saben que usted fue uno de los juppon gatana?- los ojos azules de Soujiro miraban ahora a su compañero, ahora a la muchacha que parecía haberse quedado sin habla frente a ellos.

-Eres un buen espadachín Sou- soltó el chico con kimono mientras suspiraba –Pero en los asuntos de la vida eres mas bien despistado, Aoiya ¿Recuerdas?, "el lugar donde se encontraban los famosos amigos de Himura Kenshin"-

-¡Oh!- el muchachito golpeó con un puño la palma de su mano al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían graciosamente –Entonces este es el famoso Aoiya-

-¡Disculpen!- sin saber que hacer frente a esos dos la joven ninja se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacía la cocina, Kamatari del juppon gatana estaba en el restaurante y no solo eso, lo acompañaba ese tal Soujiro, el hombre que había roto en otro tiempo la espada sin filo del gran Battousai. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?.

-¡Misao!-

-¿He?- la joven okashira ese día no revisaba papeles, no planeaba estrategias, no entrenaba, no, ese día la mas inexperta y linda okashira que el Oniwabanshu hubiese tenido se entretenía… lavando el horno.

-¡Misao no es tiempo para que estés ahí con el trasero para arriba!- gimoteó Omasu tomando a su joven líder por la cintura y jalándola hacía arriba provocando con el impulso que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-¡Omasu que me has hecho daño!- gruñó la joven frotándose sus adoloridas sentaderas.

-¡Eso no importa!, ¡Tenemos una emergencia!-

-¿Otra vez Okina intentó ligar con alguien?, no voy a volverme a hacer cargo de sus demandas por acoso ni nada por el estilo- sentenció la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No es eso escucha!-

-¡Omasu, Misao, queridas mías, ya estoy aquí!-

-¡Shiro!- Misao agitó una mano en señal de saludo y el alto ninja se dirigió hacía ella parpadeando.

-¿He, que pasa?-

-Estas sucia- el joven tocó con un dedo la punta de la nariz de su amiga –Estas llena de hollín-

-¿En serio?- la chica torció la boca –Estaba limpiando el horno pero Omasu me ha sacado de muy mal modo de mi labor-

-¿A sí?- ahora el muchacho de ojos café claro se volteó hacía la castaña -¿Por qué no dejaste que Misao terminara de limpiar aquella cosa?, ¿Y por que están las dos en el piso?-

-Ya te dije que la malvada de Omasu fue la de la culpa- gimoteó la ninja levantándose con la ayuda de su amigo, Omasu por otro lado también se ponía de pie ayudada por el castaño.

-¡Escuchen, tengo que decirles algo…!-

-¿Me vas a contar por que tiraste a Misao?-

-¡Es una malvada!-

-¡Dejen de interrumpirme!- la cara de la castaña reflejaba tal consternación (mezclada con agonía) que ambos ninjas callaron de inmediato.

-¿Y bien?-

-¡Kamatari!-

-¿Kamatari?-

-¿Te refieres al homosexual?-

-¿Al que pensábamos que era mujer?-

-¿Al que me rompió las costillas?-

-¿Y se quería suicidar por su amada momia?-

-¡Sí ese!-

-¿Qué tiene?- tanto Misao como Shiro apoyaron una mano sobre la barra de cocinar y con la mano libre se rascaron una oreja como al descuido en perfecta sincronía, Omasu por su parte casi sacaba humo por las orejas ¡A veces ese par era odioso!

-¡Llegó con Soujiro!-

-¿Soujiro?-

-¿El que estaba medio loco?-

-¿Qué se la pasaba sonriendo como idiota todo el tiempo?-

-¿Qué quebró la espada de Himura?-

-¿Qué era un huérfano que fue recogido por la momia de paso?-

-¡Sí él!- los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron.

-¿Y que hay con eso?- tanto Shiro como Misao cruzaron una pierna frente a la otra y empezaron a admirarse las uñas como si estas fueran alguna cosa mágica que se acabara de crear para su deleite en esos justos instantes.

-¡Que están aquí, juntos, en el Aoiya, pidiendo soba!-

-Pues si quieren de comer dales de comer y ya- rezongó Shiro tronándose los huesos del cuello.

-¿Dales?- los ojos de la joven se volvieron grandes y llameantes.

-¡Corrección, les damos!- corrigió rápidamente Misao tragando saliva, ver a Omasu enojada era una de las cosas que no le deseaba a nadie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Soba, soba, soba, soba, soba, soba- Soujiro canturreaba alegremente mientras golpeaba con la yema de sus dedos la mesita frente a él, un muchacho alto de cabello castaño les había pedido su orden y dentro de poco su pancita estaría llena, Kamatari a su lado sonreía probablemente recordando alguna cosa divertida de ese lugar.

-¡Su orden!-

-¡Ya era hora!- Kamatari gruñó fingiendo molestia y Soujiro sonrió para con su amigo para después girarse y disculparse con la joven ninja que vestida de mesera los atendía pero…no pudo…

-¿Cómo que ya era hora?- los ojos verde esmeralda de la joven relampaguearon y Soujiro no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca como un reverendo tonto mientras un sonrojo involuntario empezaba a darle color a sus mejillas.

-Pues sí "bruja"- la voz de Kamatari era como veneno para la joven okashira quien poniendo ambas manos en su cintura se inclinó hacía delante entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por lo menos yo sí soy bruja, no como tú que en realidad eres un brujo-

-¿Qué has dicho tonta?-

-Lo que oíste intento de mujer- ambas contrincantes se veían fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, un rayo parecía surgir desde sus pupilas en una autentica guerra de miradas ¿Y Soujiro?, él estaba a un lado de ellas (bueno Kam era hombre pero…) total, la joven mesera de hermosos ojos verdes tenía la carita sucia, unos ligeros polvitos negros manchaban su perfecto cutis de lirio dándole un aspecto en verdad adorable, como el de un gatito que se ha ensuciado jugando. Y eso no era todo, inclinada como estaba para pelear con Kamatari le estaba dejando ver de más ciertas cosas que definitivamente un hombre no debía ver en una chica que no conocía.

-Cof, cof- el joven tosió (muy falsamente) tratando de llamar la atención.

-¡¿Qué quieres Sou?!- Kamatari no estaba como para prestarle atención a su compañero, se estaba divirtiendo mucho haciendo rabiar a la joven ninja.

-¡Si quiere comer coma!- exclamó Misao tomando con la mano derecha los palillos (sin dejar de ver a Kamatari) para después meterlos de manera fríamente calculada en la boca del muchacho cargados de un montón de fideos.

-¡Puaj!- de la impresión los palillos se le fueron hasta la garganta y el pobre muchacho se tiró al suelo sujetándose el cuello e intentando por todos los medios respirar.

-¿Entonces que decías?-

-¡Bruja!-

-¡Homosexual!-

-¡Ninja de pacotilla!-

-¡Hombre desequilibrado!- en el piso Soujiro parpadeó, por alguna extraña razón el plato de fideos había caído sobre su pecho, el caldo estaba caliente… muy caliente…

-¡Ahhh!!-

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Sou ¿Qué tienes?-

-No tengo nada…-

-Dime que tienes-

-No tengo nada señor Kamatari en serio- era de noche y ambos jóvenes caminaban por las solitarias calles de Kyoto rumbo a la posada donde se estaban alojando temporalmente.

-Creo que estas actuando raro desde que fuimos al Aoiya- el joven de apariencia femenina puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y frunció el ceño -¿Te hizo daño ese plato de soba?, ¡Porque si es así regreso ahora mismo y le parto su mandarina en gajos a esa Misao Makimachi!- sentenció el juppon disfrutando de solo pensar en regresar y volver a hacer rabiar a la simpática chiquilla.

-¡No, no, nada de eso!- Soujiro negó con las manos y sonrió, una de sus sonrisas características, solo que… Kamatari observó a su compañero de reojo, algo no marchaba.

-Soujiro…-

-¿Si señor Kamatari?-

-No me digas que te ha gustado esa malcriada-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Pero que dice señor Kamatari?, yo a esa muchacha ni siquiera la conozco- ahí estaba otra vez, su rostro no dejaba escapar ninguna emoción pero sin embargo Kamatari sabía que mentía.

-No entiendo porque te ha gustado…- el antiguo enamorado de Shishio siguió caminando con una falsa postura cabizbaja –Digo, teniendo a una mujer tan bella y hermosa como yo a tu lado-

-¡Señor Kamatari por favor!- no lo entendía, con cualquier persona podía dejar pasar un comentario como ese pero cuando venía de Kamatari el pobre muchacho se ponía rojo como una amapola.

-En fin, al corazón no se le manda y dime cariño ¿Qué es lo que te gustó de ella?-

-¡Ah!, se equivoca, la señorita Misao es una persona muy linda pero no siento la menor atracción por ella, en serio-

-¿En serio?- los ojos del joven de la hoz se entrecerraron.

-¡Sip!, en serio- el muchachito alzó un dedo feliz mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Pues que bueno porque es una agresiva ¿Recuerdas como te metió los palillos con soba hasta el gaznate?-

-Mmm- involuntariamente el joven mordió ligeramente su labio inferior recordando el momento, el cabello trenzado de la joven haciendo una graciosa ese en el aire, su mano moviéndose por instinto hacía él, la soba entrando en su boca ¡Ah…!, hubiera sido una escena sumamente romántica de no ser porque la chica ni siquiera lo estaba tomando en cuenta y parecía mas entretenida en pelear con su compañero que en observarlo a él.

-Sou… eres malo para mentir-

-¿He?- el muchacho ladeó graciosamente la cabeza y Kamatari soltó ante la acción una sonora y sincera carcajada.

-Bueno desde que te encontré vagando por las montañas y aún antes cuando estábamos todos formando el juppon gatana, créeme que nunca te había visto tan adorable como ahora-

-¿Adorable?- el muchacho se tensó y por si las moscas dio un paso atrás.

-¡Ay mal pensado!, me refiero a que estas adorable porque luces enamorado, esto es lo que se llama amor a primera vista como lo mío con el señor Shishio-

-Pero- el joven levantó un dedito sonriendo –El señor Shishio solo amó a Yumi-

-¡No me recuerdes a esa zorra!-

-¡Poc!- los ojitos de Soujiro se volvieron dos locas espirales.

-Lo que pasa es que esa mujer engañó con artilugios a mi señor Shishio pero en verdad él siempre me amó a mi-

-¿En serio?- el muchacho ladeó la cabeza, eso si era difícil de creer.

-Naturalmente- el joven de kimono se echó el cabello hacía atrás en un gesto arrogante, Soujiro era tan inocente que creería aunque le dijera que a ella la había traído la cigüeña.

-Ah…- el muchacho giró la vista al cielo, hacía una bonita noche.

-¡Estrella fugaz!- gritando como urraca Kamatari señaló el cielo y luego corrió hasta Soujiro y sin decir agua va le metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¡Señor Kamatari, no por favor!, ¡Somos amigos pero me veré en la penosa necesidad de usar mi espada si intenta hacerme algo, yo solo soy un chico y…-

-¡Shh!- sin prestar atención a sus desvaríos Kamatari se acerco mas al joven –Cierra tú también los ojos y pide un deseo ¡Rápido!-

"¿Deseo?" el muchachito cerró los ojos con fuerza y su mente trabajó a mil por hora, ¿Qué desearía?, ¡Que reviviera el señor Shishio!... no, capaz y le daba por hacer otra guerra y todos terminaban muertos de nuevo, ¡Que la respuesta por la que estaba vagando llegara a él sin tener que andar errante diez años!... no, eso era hacer trampa, ¿Y si pedía que Kamatari sacara las manos de sus bolsillos?, la cercanía de su compañero le producía escalofríos, pero no, de una manera o de otra Kamatari lo dejaría en paz, entonces ¿Qué pedía?, sus parpados se cerraron con mas fuerza aún y entonces la imagen de cierta joven mesera de rudos modales y piel de marfil llegó a su mente provocando que su cuerpo lanzara un suspiro y se volviera como de vil y pura gelatina, ¡Si tan solo hubiese un modo de estar junto a ella!.

-¿Ya pediste tu deseo Sou?-

-¿He?- el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando su compañero sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y le sonrió con diversión.

-Yo he pedido que tú deseo se vuelva realidad al menos por un día ¿Qué te parece?- el muchacho sonrió ladeando su castaña cabeza.

-Pues yo creo que las estrellas fugaces no pueden volver los deseos realidad-

-Quizás…- el antiguo juppon puso una mano bajo su barbilla –Pero juntos hemos pedido un deseo doble acerca de lo mismo, así que debe dar resultado-

-Yo no creo que…- la sonrisa del muchacho se borró de pronto, sus pupilas se abrieron al máximo, algo extraño estaba pasando con su cuerpo, ¿Por qué de pronto todo se volvía tan grande?, ¿Por qué Kamatari lo observaba con esa mirada de estupefacción?, ¿Por qué su ropa cada vez se volvía mas y mas holgada?, ¿Por qué ya no podía hablar?, ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba…pequeño?.

-¡Ah!!- Kamatari chilló con horror ¿Qué había hecho?, nadando entre sus antiguas ropas un bebe Soujiro desnudo y a gatas intentaba no perder el equilibrio mientras sus enormes ojos azules la observaban con espanto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Misao ¿Segura que te quedas?- eran pasadas las diez de la noche y todos los habitantes del Aoiya cargados con sus morrales estaban en la entrada del restaurante intentando convencer por ultima vez a su amiga de que marchara con ellos a las aguas termales.

-¡Vamos Misao!- Shiro alzó un puño triunfante y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga intentando seducirla –Caminaremos toda la noche como buenos ninjas que somos y desde mañana por la mañana estaremos tirados en un paraíso terrenal-

-¡Sí Misao!- Omasu sujetó con fuerza los cordones de su morral –Sin ti no será tan divertido-

-Pero entiéndanme- la joven ninja pasó una mano por su frente en un acto teatral y luego sus ojos se convirtieron en dos grandes corazones -¡Si me quedo aquí tendré todo el fin de semana con mi adorado señor Aoshi!, ¡No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad!- ante las palabras de la muchacha se desató un suspiro general y a todos los presentes les brotó una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Bueno mi terroncito de azúcar, pero luego no nos vayas a decir que te aburriste- exclamó Okina con humor jalándose la barba.

-¡Claro que no!- la joven okashira les sacó la lengua y luego dio un portazo dando por zanjada la conversación, si seguía afuera sus amigos no desistirían de sus empeños ¡Y ella en verdad quería quedarse!, cierto que las aguas termales eran muy bonitas y todo eso pero sin su señor Aoshi todo perdía magia.

¡Y si se quedaba en el Aoiya estaría con su amado ninja todo el tiempo!... bueno… más bien en los escasos momentos que se detuviera en el comedor para engullir algo pero estaba bien ¡Estaría con su amor al fin y al cabo!.

-¡Debo esforzarme hoy para agradar a mi señor Aoshi!- gritó la jovencita juntando ambas manos feliz, estaba por salir corriendo a su habitación para darse una ducha cuando…

-Toc, toc, toc-

-¿Tocan?- la jovencita frunció el ceño –Sí es Okina rogándome que lo acompañe lo voy a mandar a volar de una patada, ya dije que no iré y no lo…- la frase quedo en el aire y la chica abrió la boca en una mueca, la calle estaba vacía, completamente sola ¿Quién habría hecho la broma de mal gusto de tocar y luego correr a esconderse?.

-Que fastidio- la chica estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando…

Soujiro dejo escapar un intento de murmullo, de hecho lo que el joven (ahora convertido en bebe) intentaba hacer era gritarle a Kamatari que volviera por él ¡Haberse visto antes!, su compañero le había puesto un pañal, lo había arrojado de cualquier modo en una canasta y le había echado una mantilla encima, no sabía que había sido lo peor, si haber sido ultrajado de esa forma por las nauseabundas manos de su compañero, si verse rebajado a usar pañal o el indignante hecho de que justo ahora lo único que podía hacer era moverse de un lado a otro intentando por todos los medios quitarse la maldita mantilla de la cara (con riesgo de ahogarse en el proceso).

Como verán, el pequeño castaño estaba demasiado ocupado en salvar la vida como para notar que Kamatari lo había ido a botar justo a las puertas del Aoiya, lugar donde al parecer "por mera casualidad" había ido a parar hasta las manos de Misao.

-¿Y esto?- la joven ninja alzó una ceja, en el piso frente a ella se encontraba una canastita cubierta con una manta azul y una nota pegada en el costado la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Estimado descubridor de esta canastita_

_Soy una pobre mujer bella y desesperada que se ha visto en la penosa necesidad de regalar a m i querido vástago, su padre ha muerto quemado por culpa de una zorra muy atrevida que me lo robó y ahora yo, sola y desamparada no se que hacer. Por favor cuídelo muy bien, es muy risueño y le encanta que le hagan cosquillas._

_atte.: Una madre desesperada_

-¿Madre desesperada?- la joven ninja tragó saliva ¿La canastita azul no era lo que se estaba imaginando que era verdad?, ¿No le iban a salir a ella también con el cuento de que Moisés iba flotando en un río, o si?, no, no y no, ella era muy joven, no tenía ni la capacidad ni la edad para ser madre, era una joven ninja, no podía, no lo haría, no…

-¡Chu!- un fuerte estornudo con tonos infantiles surgió de debajo de la mantita; peleando contra las pelusas y ahogándose bajo la tela Soujiro estaba intentando pensar en como escribir su testamento, a Kamatari no le dejaría nada por haberlo metido en semejante lío y su espada y demás cosas de valor pues… bueno… no es que conociera a mucha gente…

-¡Entonces sí es lo que creo que es!- decir que Misao estaba agitada era poco, con cuidado tomó la canastita como si en eso se le fuera la vida y cerrando la puerta tras de si se fue a sentar en el piso del recibidor (así si la impresión era demasiada siempre podía desmayarse cerca del suelo).

-Muy bien, veamos que hay aquí…- la muchacha estaba tan ensimismada que no notó unos pasos fuertes y decididos que se dirigían hacía ella desde el otro lado de la casa.

-Bien…- la chica paso su lengua por encima de sus labios tratando de tomar valor, agarró una esquinita de la manta y…

-Misao ¿quien llamaba hace rato?- Aoshi estaba de pie en el umbral del recibidor con los brazos cruzados y su expresión seria de siempre, esperaba que su protegida le respondiera en el acto para poder seguir con su rutina diaria y pasar a comer algo pero eso no sucedió. La jovencita se veía realmente impactada sentada en el suelo con una mano frente a la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Misao, dije que quien había llamado…- el joven ninja empezaba a impacientarse.

-¡Esto!, ¡Esto ha llamado!- la joven metió ambas manos a la canasta y sacó por debajo de las axilas a un adorable bebe castaño de profundos ojos azules con unas hermosas mejillas gorditas y coloradas como tomates.

-A… con que era eso…- el joven ninja observo fríamente a la criatura frente a él.

-¡Sí, esto!- sin darse cuenta la jovencita zangoloteó un poco al bebe como para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras lo cual no le cayó muy bien a Soujiro quien rápidamente vio todo borroso y se empezó a marear.

-A…eso…- el joven ninja alzó una ceja –Discúlpenme ambos- tanto Misao como el bebe parpadearon sin comprender y el joven ninja carraspeó –Voy a desmayarme-

-¡PLAM!-

………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Señor Aoshi ¿Se encuentra bien señor Aoshi?- el joven ninja abrió lentamente sus profundos ojos azules y giró la vista a su alrededor.

-Misao…- el ninja tentado estuvo de dar un suspiro, su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de su protegida y ella lo observaba fijamente con visible preocupación, seguramente se había quedado dormido por ahí cuando meditaba y había tenido ese sueño tan loco ¿Qué diría Misao si se lo contaba?, no, mejor no le decía nada, capaz y luego le salía con que era un presagio para que ambos tuvieran un niño… aunque pensándolo bien eso no sonaba tan mala idea… momento, ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!. Gruñendo con desgano el joven se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Misao, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Se ha desmayado de repente- contestó la joven poniéndose derechita como una tabla.

-¿De repente?- el joven volvió a gruñir, no podía pensar con esa cosa babosa en su brazo.

-Si, me asuste un poco-

-¿Te asustaste?- lo dicho, no podía pensar con esa cosa humedeciendo su piel… momento… ¿Cosa babosa en su brazo?. Como un rayo fulminante sus ojos azul eléctrico se dirigieron con velocidad ultra humana hacía donde un bebe Soujiro parecía muy entretenido mordisqueando su brazo, la verdad sea dicha, el joven se había encelado un poco de todas las atenciones que recibía el ninja por parte de la jovencita y había intentado morderlo pero… bueno, quizás en algunos años mas le saldrían dientes.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- el joven ninja se paró como un resorte provocando que el bebe se fuera de lado y cayera de mala manera en el frío piso.

-¡Señor Aoshi no sea tan brusco por favor!- la joven okashira se apresuró a tomar al pequeño entre brazos –Es un bebe hijo de una pobre mujer que nos lo ha regalado-

-¡¿Qué?!- el joven ninja tragó saliva, no, no y no, él ya había pasado por la etapa de cuidar bebes, ya había pasado por los vómitos, los cambios de pañales y el hacer de criado personal y no lo iba a hacer de nuevo, no y no, con Misao había sido suficiente experiencia para toda la vida, además capaz y terminaba enamorándose también de este segundo bebe y entonces sí, valiendo ma… mandarina toda su reputación.

-Señor Aoshi no lo tome de esa forma- la joven ninja ladeó la cabeza para ver al bebe de frente –Además es muy bonito- ante el halago Soujiro enrojeció, cuanto le hubiera gustado poder decirle a esa chica tan adorable que ella también era preciosa, pero por desgracia no podía hacerlo.

-Bonito o feo debemos regresarlo- sentenció Aoshi girando la vista.

-Pero señor Aoshi- Misao sujetó al bebe con mas fuerza al tiempo que hacía un mohín con la boca, en el tiempo en que el joven ninja se la había pasado desmayado ella se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño ¡Es que era tan bonito y adorable que no podía dejar de abrazarlo!.

-Misao, el oniwabanshu es un lugar muy peligroso, no podemos tener a un bebe aquí-

-¡Pero señor Aoshi!- ¡Ay no!, ¡Ay no!, ahí estaba su protegida haciendo eso de nuevo, poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado con esos enormes ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, desde que era niña siempre le había jugado con el mismo truco pero desde que había regresado al Aoiya después de la pelea con Shishio ya no la había visto hacerlo ¿Por qué lo tenía que recordar justo ahora?, ¿Y era su imaginación o el enano también hacía pucheros?, no, si estaba haciendo pucheros ¡Se veía adorable haciendo pucheros!, ¿Adorable?.

-¡No Misao ese bebe se va, es mi ultima palabra!- asustado por sus pensamientos el ninja intentó ser inflexible.

-¡Pues no señor Aoshi, este bebe se queda ya lo he decidido!- la chica se puso de pie, Soujiro había quedado medio sordo en el intercambio de gritos pero se sentía realmente bien que alguien lo defendiera (para variar un poco).

-Misao date cuenta que…-

-¡Este niño esta solo señor Aoshi!, lo han abandonado y yo he decidido que cuidare de él, además…- la joven bajo el rostro y Aoshi supo que diría algo profundo, algo sabio, algo… -¡Además es tan cuero!, ¡Esta todo gordito y sus ojos son hermosos y no para de sonreír!, ¡Y cuando se ríe no puedo parar de verlo y quiero que se ría de nuevo porque es precioso!-

-Ah…- los ojos del ninja se entrecerraron, había sido un iluso pensando que Misao podía siquiera pensar en decir algo profundo.

-¿Entonces nos lo quedamos?-

-Como quieras- el joven ninja se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista.

-¿Oíste bebe?, ¡Te quedas con nosotros!- la chica abrazó al bebe feliz y nuevamente las mejillas de Soujiro se volvieron de un rojo encendido, nunca antes una chica lo había abrazado de esa forma y su estomago no paraba de removerse como si hubiera mil maripositas revoloteando en su interior.

-Pero Misao, un bebe requiere de muchos cuidados y…-

-¡Ah, sí!- la joven se dio una palmada en la frente y de tres pasos se puso frente al ninja extendiéndole al pequeño.

-¿Qué quieres?- el joven se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente.

-¿Cuídemelo un ratito si?, es que en la tarde me puse a limpiar el horno y estoy toda sucia, no puedo cuidarlo en estas condiciones-

-Pero…- el antiguo okashira no tuvo tiempo ni de replicar cuando ya un bebe Soujiro con ojos desamparados descansaba en su robusto brazo al tiempo que su protegida se alejaba a toda prisa camino a su habitación.

-Pero…- Soujiro quería gritar, quería echarse a correr ¿Por qué esa linda jovencita lo había dejado con ese hombre tan frío?, seguro que lo tiraba por ahí en un rincón, seguro que lo mataba para entretenerse un rato ¡Y él no quería morir!.

-¡A-gu-ta-guga!- el pequeño se removía con desesperación entre los brazos del ninja pateando y boruqueando al por mayor, sabía que su vida estaba en una situación precaria y por lo tanto se debatía para liberarse (cosa que para Aoshi era como un cosquilleo).

-Para acabarla…- el joven ninja tomó al pequeño entre sus manos y lo alejó lo mas posible de su cuerpo viéndolo con resignación –Te daré las reglas enano, punto numero uno, no me vomitaras, punto número dos, no lloraras como desposeído y punto numero tres, no intentaras escapar mientras estés bajo mi cuidado ¿Entendiste?- ¿Era imaginación de Soujiro o los ojos del ninja se veían especialmente fríos? ¡Que horror!, se suponía que él era un bebe en esos momentos ¿Quién le habla a un bebe como si fuera una persona adulta?, repentinamente el cuerpecito de Soujiro se estaba empezando a llenar de mucho sentimiento.

-Mierda- Aoshi giró la vista de un lado a otro desesperado, en los ojos del pequeño se notaba claramente que soltaría en llanto en cualquier momento ¿Qué hacía?, Misao se enojaría si trataba mal al enano y por otro lado los bebes siempre habían sido la debilidad de Aoshi desde que tenía memoria, por eso intentaba permanecer lejos de ellos, para no encariñarse y todo ese proceso.

-Mierda- el joven ninja volvió a maldecir y Soujiro se encogió en sus brazos como pasita arrugada, tenía mucho miedo, ese tipo era capaz de cualquier cosa y justo en esos momentos él era un enano sin ningún medio para poder defenderse ¡Ahh!, ¡Iba a morir joven y sin haber amado!.

-Bueno, no llores chaparro- el ninja le hablaba al bebe como si estuviera charlando con un enemigo –A ver que te damos- acto seguido el joven ninja pegó al pequeño a su musculoso pecho soltando un suspiro resignado.

Soujiro al verse apresado contra su enemigo de amores y reciente tutor abrió los ojos con espanto, intentó golpearlo y que lo soltara pero sus manitas no coordinaban muy bien del todo y por mas que lo intentaba solo podía apretujar la tela del yukata del joven ninja.

-Que bebe tan curioso- Aoshi ladeó la cabeza, el pequeño parecía entretenido en jalar a diestra y siniestra la tela de su yukata, es mas, hasta por unos instantes le había parecido que pequeñas llamitas salían de sus ojillos azules. Pero los bebes no podían lograr eso ¿O sí?, no, claro que no, además ese bebe era muy pequeño, ni siquiera sabía caminar… ¿Verdad?.

-Oye, ¿Sabes caminar?- el joven ninja alzó una ceja escudriñando a Soujiro de arriba abajo, el castaño por respuesta simplemente parpadeó.

-No, claro que no, eres muy pequeño- el antiguo okashira bajó la ceja lentamente y luego tomó al bebe por ambas manos apoyando sus piecitos en el suelo.

-A ver, camina- ¡Ahh!, Soujiro lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, tenía los brazos tan estirados que sentía que se le iban a zafar y por lo mismo intentó desesperadamente apoyar los piecitos en el suelo (y huir despavorido de ser posible) pero no, esas inútiles piernitas no podían mantenerse por si mismas y se ladeaban de un lado a otro.

-Bien lo decía yo- de un tirón Aoshi volvió a subir al bebe hasta su pecho y el pobre castaño vivió una de las peores emociones de su vida al ser elevado por los aires de un brusco movimiento.

-Eres muy enano para caminar-

-¡Buaa!!- ¿Por qué había soltado en llanto?, ni él lo sabía, lo único que le importaba es que Aoshi había menospreciado sus habilidades, ¡él era un espadachín de primera categoría!, que en esos momentos solo fuera un pobre enano medio invalido y con respuestas erróneas en su cuerpo no era su culpa.

-¡Oye no llores!- Aoshi rugió frunciendo el ceño y el bebe dejo de llorar de golpe como si lo hubieran sumergido en agua fría –Los bebes buenos se portan bien o llega el monstruo Ishin Shishi y se los come-

-¡Buaa!!- Soujiro soltó el llanto por segunda ocasión, esa historia se la contaba el señor Shishio para asustarlo cuando era niño ¡Tenía muy malos recuerdos de esa historia!.

-Oh, genial- Aoshi apretó inconscientemente el agarre del bebe y Soujiro empezó a ponerse cada vez mas rojo por falta de aire, pero Aoshi solo podía ver que de tanto llorar el bebe se estaba asfixiando.

-¡Oye, respira!-

-¡Zam!- una enorme nalgada fue dada en el mullido trasero del pequeño y tanto Soujiro como Aoshi saltaron, uno por el injusto y despiadado golpe recibido y otro porque definitivamente se le había pasado la mano.

-Yo…- Aoshi volteó al bebe azorado para verlo directamente a los ojos –Yo, no…-

-¡Buaa!!- el pequeño gritó como si no hubiera un mañana, sus pequeños pulmones comprimiéndose por falta de aire.

-Oye no llores, te daré de comer, a los bebes les gusta comer- y como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto mundial el joven ninja cargó con el pequeño directo a la cocina y busco un lugar seguro donde ponerlo, Soujiro mientras tanto se sentía tan ofendido que los gritos que profería no le parecían tan altos como lo hubiera deseado ¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era para ultrajar sus pompitas de esa manera?, le había dolido hasta el alma y ahora no podía parar de llorar a falta de un recurso mejor.

-Bueno, ya, cálmate- el joven ninja puso al pequeño en una esquina y le cerró el paso volcando una mesa frente a él.

-Ahí te quedas hasta que encuentre que darte, ni se te ocurra moverte- las duras palabras fueron precedidas por una mirada fría que cortó el llanto de Soujiro como si se hubiera tratado de un cuchillo, de verdad que ese hombre sabía cuando imponerse.

¡Pero que demonios!, a Soujiro nunca le había gustado estar encerrado, ser libre siempre había sido parte de su personalidad desde que había empezado su camino al lado del señor Shishio ¿Por qué ahora cincuenta centímetros de madera iban a detenerlo?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Si mal no recuerdo antes de darle leche a un bebe hay que comprobar la temperatura- Aoshi volvió a repetir como un loro la frase que llevaba diciendo desde hace mas de veinte minutos, una cosa si era segura, no volvería a intentar darle leche recién hervida a un bebe porque ¡Ay como dolía luego la piel de su brazo!, pero ahora por fin (después de unos veinte intentos fallidos y de que su brazo quedara tan rojo como un cangrejo) por fin había conseguido la temperatura deseada ¡Al fin!.

-Oye enano- el joven ninja se giró al rincón pero… ¡El maldito mocoso no estaba!.

Y sí, Soujiro después de unos diez intentos fallidos y varias caídas de cabeza había logrado pasar de la mesa y había huido gateando hacía su libertad ¡Sí!, tenía que revertir ese deseo, maldita fuera la estrella fugaz, maldito fuera Kamatari por meterlo en ese enredo, malditas fueran las personas del Aoiya por no barrer los pasillos.

-¡Ah!- nuevamente el pequeño dejo escapar un gemido cuando su rodilla hizo contacto con un pedazo de alambre, en su camino a la libertad se había topado con kunais, cuchillos, alambres, objetos punzo cortantes y otros objetos ninjas que no tenían nada que hacer tirados en su camino.

Sus rodillas ya estaban todas raspadas, su carita estaba agotada y llena de sudor ¡Pero ya casi llegaba a la puerta!, le faltaba poco, muy poco, un gateo mas y…

-Pequeño demonio ¿No te dije que no escaparas?- soltando todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones el joven ninja tomó al bebe por el estomago y lo levantó echándoselo al hombro como a un vulgar costal de papas, se había preocupado muchísimo porque no lo hallaba, había corrido por todo el Aoiya como un loco con los ojos asustados y un vaso de leche en su mano derecha como clásico padre primerizo, y todo por culpa de ese enano que ni siquiera era suyo.

-Ahora te tragas tu leche y te duermes- gruñó el joven empujándole el vaso frente a la boca, así el pequeño tenía que tragar o morir en el proceso. Y vaya que Soujiro estaba tragando, sus aterrorizados ojos azulillos no paraban de observar a su verdugo con horror, era demasiado joven para morir.

-Maldito enano- Aoshi retiró el vaso, ahora que el bebe se había acabado toda la leche se sentía un poco culpable, el castañito lucía mareado y sus ojos se notaban adormecidos.

-Bueno ya- el joven ninja se echó al pequeño al hombro y luego empezó a palmear suavemente su espaldita, recordaba que se tenía que hacer eso con los bebes pero aún no llegaba a su mente la razón de hacerlo.

Soujiro por su parte empezaba a ver borroso, todo a su alrededor empezaba a volverse vago y los ojos se le cerraban, se sentía lleno, tan lleno que podía vomitar, tan lleno que sentía que la leche regresaba por donde había venido ¿Por qué ese hombre seguía golpeándolo en la espalda?, eso incrementaba el sentimiento, le estaban entrando ganas de vomitar… no… ¡Iba a vomitar!.

-Ting- el reloj marco las doce, Aoshi subió la mirada para notar las manecillas y justo en ese momento el pequeño eructó como lo hubiese hecho un sapo y entonces Aoshi lo recordó, como en acto reflejo sus ojos se abrieron al doble de su tamaño e intentó retirar al bebe lo mas rápido posible pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Uagh!-

-¡Enano del demonio!- el joven ninja zarandeó al pequeño frente a él y Soujiro sintió como si se tratara de una licuadora a máxima potencia.

-¡Te dije que las únicas reglas eran no llorar, no escaparte y no vomitarme y has hecho las tres cosas!, ¡Las tres!- a estas alturas poco le importaba a Soujiro si había o no vomitado, su pañal se había manchado de leche y en su boca el sabor no era nada placentero, de buena gana se habría echado a llorar de nuevo de no ser porque la situación era realmente patética, parado frente a él (y sosteniéndolo en brazos) el joven ex okashira tenía todo el pecho manchado de leche, el pelo revuelto, unas ojeras enormes y una cara que se le caía de cansancio.

-¡¿Vas a decir algo en tu defensa?!- el joven volvió a sacudir al pequeño como si se tratara de un trapo pero el bebe no lloró, su carita de pronto tomó una actitud resignada y adelantando una mano intentó (al parecer) alcanzar de nuevo la seguridad del pecho del ex okashira.

-Ah, así que ya te cansaste- el joven ninja suspiró y acostándose en el suelo trepó al bebe sobre su estomago –Misao también tenía mucha pila, era igualita a ti cuando era bebe, de haber sido de la misma edad habrían sido buena pareja- el joven ninja cerró los ojos y Soujiro demasiado cansado para intentar escapar acomodó su cabecita sobre el pecho del joven, podía oír su acompasado corazón, aún creía que todo ese desastre era culpa de esa maldita estrella fugaz, pero por ahora las cosas parecían marchar un poco mejor.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno esta loca idea surgió porque tommy cumple años y como su pareja favorita es Sou-Misao pues tuve que poner a trabajar mi cerebro, lo malo es que se iba a tratar de un one shot pero las cosas se me alargaron ¡Ahh!, de cualquier forma yo creo que en el siguiente capitulo todo se acaba (espero).

De verdad amiga espero que te guste aunque sea un poco, este fic lo había planeado hace mucho pero con bebe cualquiera (lo de que Soujiro fuera ese bebe se me ocurrió cuando pasaba frente a tierra x quien sabe porque).

Por otro lado también me he basado en mi hermanito Josafat-kun (el maldito me vomitó, me orinó, se me escapó, me lloró y me escupió tantas veces…) y además es castaño y adorable. Total me despido, cuídense Ciao

_5 de Septiembre del 2008_


	2. El turno de Misao

UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA

**UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA**

**Capitulo 2: El turno de Misao**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Misao bufó con coraje y caminó a toda prisa en dirección a la cocina, le había dicho a su señor Aoshi que le cuidara "un ratito" al bebe mientras se bañaba pero habían surgido varios imprevistos, entre ellos el encontrar a cierto travestí sospechoso merodeando por el Aoiya. ¿Por qué estaría Kamatari espiando por las rendijas?, el antiguo juppon lucía bastante divertido espiando a su señor Aoshi y eso la había molestado bastante, tanto que se había liado con ella (¿o era él?), total, se había agarrado a golpes con el ex juppon y entre jalones de pelo, mordidas y arañazos ambas habían tenido que levantar la bandera blanca de la paz y la pobre joven ninja había tenido que tomar un segundo baño para quitarse la tierra, el lodo y demás porquerías de encima.

¿Estaría muy molesto su señor Aoshi por hacerlo esperar tanto?.

-¡Señor Aoshi!, disculpe la demora yo…- la joven había llegado corriendo al recibidor pero se quedo prácticamente de piedra al ver la escena frente a ella, en el piso, tirado cuan largo era se encontraba su señor Aoshi, el cabello completamente revuelto, unas ojeras de muerte en el rostro, el pecho vomitado y los brazos colgando exánimes a los lados ¿Y el bebe?, el pobre pequeño se encontraba despatarrado de cualquier forma sobre el pecho del ex okashira, su pañal se veía sucio y tenía tal carita de agotamiento que a Misao se le arrugó el corazón.

-Misao…- de buena gana el joven hubiera agregado ¡Que bueno que llegas! Pero debía guardar las apariencias, que nadie dijera que un enano había podido vencerle.

-Señor Aoshi… ¡Señor Aoshi! ¡¿Que le hizo al bebe?!- ¿Qué, que le había hecho al bebe?, la pregunta debía ser ¡¿Qué no le había hecho ese pequeño demonio a él?!.

-Es bastante hiperactivo- el joven intentó de incorporarse un poco pero se sentía tan fatigado que prefirió quedarse tal y como estaba.

-Señor Aoshi no puedo creerlo- la joven puso ambas manos en su cintura molesta, ella apurada peleando contra un enemigo en potencia y su señor Aoshi quejándose por cuidar a un bebe, menuda sandez -¡Y de seguro que igualito me cuido a mi cuando era pequeña!, ¿Verdad?, apuesto a que por eso estoy tan loca, porque usted no me prestaba la debida atención-

-No tengo ganas de discutir- el joven ninja soltó un suspiro, de verdad no tenía ganas de sumergirse en una pelea, el cuerpecito tibio del bebe sobre él se sentía muy bien, Aoshi imaginó que ser padre del enano debía ser algo muy lindo (cuando no estuviera llorando).

-Bueno entonces démelo, creo que ya lo durmió así que no creo que lloré lo que resta de la noche-

-Lo cual sería un alivio- el joven le pasó el bebe a la chica con cuidado y luego se puso de pie –De ahora en adelante es tu turno-

-¡Sí!- la chica gritó con energía pero a medio chillido el ex okashira le tapó la boca con brusquedad haciéndola parar de golpe.

-¿Acaso quieres que se despierte?- la voz le había surgido tan asesina a su tutor que la chica dio un respingo y negó vehementemente con la cabeza, su señor Aoshi en plan "papá" era sumamente aterrador, con razón casi no tenía recuerdos de su infancia mas temprana.

-Bien- casi caminando como zombi el muchacho dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, Misao tan solo pasó saliva y luego se giró a ver al castañito que dormía en sus brazos con emoción, cuidar a ese bebe sería maravilloso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soujiro abrió los ojos perezosamente recordando el sueño tan extraño que había tenido, nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño que se sintiera tan real como ése (y jamás había soñado algo tan desquiciado como convertirse en un bebe) de buena gana el muchacho se hubiera echado a reír pero….

-Da-ga-tari- ¿Qué había sido eso?, el castaño parpadeó incrédulo, había intentado llamar a Kamatari para contarle su extraordinario sueño y en lugar de eso le salían unos balbuceos tontos, ¿No sería acaso que…?.

-¡Buaaa!- Misao abrió los ojos exaltada al escuchar el llanto del pequeño, toda la noche el bebe se había comportado muy bien así que no tenía de que quejarse.

-Tranquilo chiquito, ya esta todo bien, ya, ya, ya- la joven ninja canturreó pegando al pequeño hacía ella y palmoteándolo cariñosamente en el cuerpo lo cual provocó que Soujiro callara como por arte de magia, no podía ser cierto, entonces no estaba soñando ¡Sí era un bebe! Y la linda mesera del Aoiya realmente lo estaba cuidando.

-¿Ya te sientes bien, verdad?- la joven lo alzó por debajo de las axilas sonriéndole efusivamente y él giró el rostro sonrojado, quedar tan cerca del rostro de la chica era abrumador.

-Mmm, que raro- la joven alzó una ceja extrañada, quizás era su imaginación pero desde el día anterior le había parecido que el bebe se sonrojaba mucho en su presencia y eso era algo raro ¿No?, es decir, que ella recordara los bebes no se sonrojaban por la cercanía de otras personas, eran demasiado pequeños para eso.

-Oye bebe, te ves bonito así, todo rojito- como si estuviera diciendo un conjuro o algo por el estilo el bebe se puso mas rojo todavía (como si algo así fuera posible).

-Pero no te pongas tan rojo ¿O tienes fiebre?- asustada repentinamente la joven ninja le puso una mano en la frente al pequeño y luego suspiró con alivio, no, el pequeño estaba bien y como estaba bien ella ya había hecho un plan perfecto para ese día.

-Bebe, hoy va a ser un día genial, para ti y para mi- el pequeño solo parpadeó, la chica era muy bonita pero el tono en el que había dicho las ultimas palabras no le agradaba nada, nada….

_10:00 AM "Plan día genial para ti y para mi" Fase 1: Comiendo en familia_

-A-gu-ta-gu- Soujiro intentaba concentrarse en engullir aquella cosa asquerosa que Misao había servido frente a él, era una cosa aguada y de aspecto nauseabundo que le habían servido bajo el nombre de "papilla", para hacer amena la mañana intentaba platicar algo, por ahora intentaba contarle a la muchacha una de sus mas emocionantes batallas, de cuando había peleado en contra del señor Himura… aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-Que lindo bebe, que hermoso bebe- Misao le hacía caras al pequeño mientras intentaba meterle las cucharadas de papilla a la boca, ¿Por qué la gente decía que era difícil darle de comer a los bebes?, ¡Era facilísimo!, eso de ser mamá no era la gran cosa, no lograba entender porque su tutor había tenido tantos problemas con el pequeño la noche anterior… y hablando de él…

-Señor Aoshi, le agradecería que dejara de poner esa cara-

-No puedo cambiarla, así nací- ¿Intentaba decir un comentario gracioso?, la joven alzó una ceja, no, su tutor no era hombre de bromas pero esa cara tan seria e intrigante a media mañana la ponía de nervios.

-Bueno si no puede suavizar un poco su expresión le agradecería que no me mirara con tanta insistencia-

-No lo estoy haciendo-

-Bueno entonces deje de mirar al bebe-

-Hay algo extraño en ese bebe-

-¿Qué cosa rara puede haber en un bebe?-

-Siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes-

-Lo cuido ayer, quizás sea eso- el muchacho alzó una ceja, a veces el pensamiento de su protegida era en extremo cerrado.

-Me refiero a que creo que ya antes me lo había topado pero… en otra situación- el pequeño al oír estas ultimas palabras sudó frío y se apresuró a abrir la boca para engullir otra cucharada, tenía que seguir pasando por un bebe gordito y bonito si quería seguir con vida.

_12:00 AM "Plan día genial para ti y para mi" Fase 2: Consiguiendo un nombre_

-¡Ebisu!-

-No, ese nombre me suena tonto- Aoshi recargando su barbilla en una de sus manos veía con expresión neutra a su protegida que cargaba al bebe con alegría entre sus piernas, el pequeño por su parte parecía estar a punto del colapso nervioso y no era para menos, a la joven mesera (como Soujiro la llamaba) se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de "buscarle un nombre" ¡Como si él no tuviera ya uno!.

-Bueno, que tal Neji, ese nombre suena misterioso-

-¡Buaaa!- Soujiro lloró con sentimiento, si le ponían ese nombre tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a volver tan serio como el ninja frente a él.

-Parece que el nombre no le gusta- gruñó Aoshi tapándose una oreja con enfado.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos Lee?- los ojos de la joven se volvieron grandes y cristalinos -¡Me encanta ese nombre, suena como que lleno de energía y honor!- Soujiro dejo de llorar, ese nombre no estaba tan mal pero solo tenía tres letras ¡Tampoco le gustaba!.

-¿O que tal Kiba?-

-¡Buaaa!!-

-No, no le gusta- Aoshi frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Y Shino?-

-Eso sería muy parecido a Shiro- le recordó el ex okashira apuntándola con su dedo.

-O, tiene razón- la joven soltó un gran suspiro pero justo cuando parecía que empezaba a quedarse sin ideas su cara se iluminó -¡¿Qué tal Alucard?!, suena imponente y elegante- ¿Alucard?, Soujiro alzó una ceja analizando a fondo el nombre, "Alucard" sonaba bien, tenía estilo y como la jovencita había dicho de verdad que sonaba imponente ¡Sí!, ese nombre le gustaba.

-¡Entonces Alucard será!- Misao levantó un puño en actitud triunfadora y el bebe en sus brazos intentó imitar el gesto, ambos con los ojos brillantes, Aoshi por su parte entrecerró la mirada.

-Misao… ¿Sabes que dice Alucard si le das la vuelta?-

-¿Qué dice Alucard si le doy la vuelta?- repitió la chica sin comprender, Soujiro en sus brazos también parecía confundido.

-Si le das la vuelta a Alucard se lee como Drácula- …silencio… las caras de ambos muchachitos se pusieron moradas al mismo tiempo y Aoshi levantó una ceja inquisidora, de verdad que tanto su protegida como el bebe tenían reacciones similares… que raro.

_2:00 PM "Plan día genial para ti y para mi" Fase 3: Tiempo de calidad_

-Señor Aoshi cuando cuidaba de mi ¿Qué hacía para entretenerme?-

-Grullas de papel-

-Pero el bebe es muy pequeño para que eso le llame la atención ¿No?-

-No lo sé- Aoshi echó una mirada de soslayo al bebe quien a su vez se escondió tras la espalda de Misao (la chica lo llevaba a caballito).

-¿No se le ocurre nada?-

-Es tu turno de entretenerlo ¿Lo recuerdas?- el joven ninja se dio la vuelta alejándose, había algo raro en ese bebe, era tierno y todo eso pero algo en sus ojos le recordaba a otra persona, como si el bebe fuera otra persona ¿Tenía lógica lo que estaba diciendo?, seguramente no.

-Que mala suerte, el señor Aoshi se ha ido- Misao infló las mejillas en una actitud infantil y bajó al pequeño sentándolo sobre el pasto –Ni modo, nos divertiremos tú y yo solitos- "Tu yo solitos", "Tu y yo solitos" la frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Soujiro mientras el corazón le latía como loco, de estar en otras circunstancias esa frase se le habría antojado muy sugerente, lastima que ahora ese "Tu yo solitos" seguramente se refería a jugar con lodo, ver volar las mariposas y otras simplezas por el estilo.

-Entonces…- Soujiro estaba tan distraído lamentando su suerte y ahogando sus fantasías que no notó que Misao se había acostado sobre el pasto a su lado y de un rápido movimiento lo había subido sobre su estomago, con una pierna colgando a cada lado de la cintura de la chica Soujiro por un momento no supo que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo se ve el mundo desde allá arriba?- Misao sonreía, claro, según ella estaba hablando con un bebe, pero si le preguntaran al joven Soujiro éste podría decir que tenía muy buena panorámica, el traje Oniwabanshu debía haber sido remodelado en ese tiempo porque dejaba ver el inicio de dos… de dos muy buenas cosas.

-¡A-ra-ga-ra!- Soujiro intentó decir que si él fuera ella no le tendría mucha confianza pero la chica obviamente no entendía nada de eso y le sonrió al bebe de vuelta al tiempo que tomaba sus manitas y empezaba a moverlo de un lado a otro arqueando su cadera para que el bebe creyera que era una especie de caballito o algo así…. Definitivamente las fantasías de Soujiro estaban subiendo de tono…

_4:OO P.M "Plan día genial para ti y para mi" Fase 4: Comiendo nutritivo_

-Vamos bebe, abre la boca- Misao dejo escapar un resoplido, era otro intento fallido para que el bebe comiera verduras, había hecho una deliciosa mezcla de zanahoria, calabaza y brócoli ¿Por qué el pequeño no quería comérsela?.

-Señor Aoshi ¿Me ayuda a darle de comer?- el joven ninja estaba por decir que hiciera lo que hiciera seguramente el bebe no se comería esa porquería que había preparado pero había tal tono de congoja en la voz de su protegida que no se pudo negar y suspirando avanzó hacía ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Soujiro por su parte se aferró con desesperación a su sillita echando la cabeza hasta atrás y poniendo ojos de cordero degollado, él era un buen muchacho, por lo general trataba bien a las muchachas y hacía lo que le pedían, no era muy difícil de convencer ni de contentar, su disposición había sido siempre su mejor cualidad pero… ¡Pero esa cosa era intragable!, tenía una fea tonalidad verde y unos grumos bastante desagradables.

-Por favor sostenga al bebe por la cabeza para que no se mueva- Misao señaló al pequeño y el joven ninja asintió con la cabeza, estaba por sujetarlo cuando una pequeña manita se posó en la mano de él, al voltear a verlo parecía como si el pequeño le suplicara con la mirada mientras negaba con la cabecita.

-Lo siento compañero- susurró el ninja por lo bajo mientras afianzaba la cabeza del pequeño.

-Muy bien di "Aaa"- Misao y la cuchara, la cuchara y Misao, Soujiro intentó girar la cabeza pero el ninja lo sostenía con gran fuerza, no podía, cerró los labios pero la cuchara se metía entre sus dientes hasta que…

-¡Por fin!- Misao alzó el cubierto gustosa y Aoshi giró a ver al bebe rápidamente, esa jugada se la habían hecho muchas veces.

-¡Misao quítate!-

-¿He?- Soujiro hizo la cabeza para atrás tanto como se lo permitió el respaldo y luego…

-¡PuAj!- toda la mezcla verdosa salió como a presión hacía la cara de la chica quien se echó para atrás con un grito.

-¡Maldito bebe del demonio!-

_6:00 PM "De un plan ya no tan genial para ti y para mi" Fase 5: Aprendiendo a hablar_

-Muy bien di "Mi"-

-Ji-

-"sao"-

-rou-

-No, no, di "Mi-sao"-

-Jirou- Soujiro frunció el ceño, de verdad intentaba decir Misao ¿Por que sus pensamientos no eran coherente con los sonidos?.

-Mi-sao- la joven ninja forzó otra sonrisa y deletreó despacio frente a él.

-¡Mi-mi-ko!- no, no estaba funcionando, parecía como si su lengua tuviera vida propia.

-No, Mimiko no, di Misao, MI-SA-O-

-Di Aoshi- ambos (la ninja y el bebe) se giraron sorprendidos, en el umbral de la puerta el joven ninja se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

-No creo que pueda- Misao sonrió nerviosamente, llevaba mas de media hora intentando que el bebe dijera su nombre y no lo había hecho, ¿Por qué sería diferente con su tutor?.

-Aoshi- la voz del ninja era fría.

-Ao…- se dejo escuchar la dulce voz del bebe.

-Ao-shi-

-¡Shi!-

-Aoshi-

-¡Aoshi!- Soujiro gritaba con alegría, sus ojillos azules iluminados de emoción.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Pero por que?!- Misao se fue de lado al mas puro estilo anime ¿Por qué había dicho el nombre de su tutor a la primera.

-Bien, buen bebe- Aoshi acarició como al descuido la cabeza del castaño y dejo caer "por error" una paleta frente a él, Soujiro se apresuró a tomarla, se había saltado la hora de la comida, las tripitas le rugían.

_8:00 PM "De un plan que se esta convirtiendo en pesadilla para ti y para mi" Fase 6: Sobreviviendo_

A Misao le dolía la espalda, le dolían los brazos, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía todo, cuidar a un bebe era pesado, ser mamá era pesado, tenía el cabello desgreñado, la ropa sucia, las fuerzas por el piso ¿Y el bebe?, el bebe parecía repentinamente desesperado, a cada instante intentaba desasirse de sus brazos, parecía querer huir y sus hermosos ojillos azules la veían con creciente congoja ¿Cómo podía un chico tan pequeño transmitir tantas emociones?, seguramente estaba extrañando a su mamá.

-Soy pésima madre- Misao soltó un suspiro mientras jalaba nuevamente por el pañal al bebe que intentaba huir a la libertad gateando.

-Hasta tu quieres huir de mi ¿Verdad?- nuevamente Soujiro era retenido siendo jalado por el pañal, eso empezaba a hacerle daño a su hombría si era sincero.

-¿Acaso soy realmente un desastre con patas?- Soujiro no entendía muy bien de que estaba hablando la muchacha pero realmente, necesariamente ¡Tenía que ir al baño!.

-Digo, esta bien que soy medio inconsciente y todo eso- la muchacha dejo escapar un profundo y sonoro suspiro al tiempo que hundía el rostro entre sus manos –Pero solo tengo dieciséis años ¿Qué esperaban?, ¡Creo que para ser tan joven lo estoy haciendo mas o menos bien!, digo no es lo mejor pero…- la muchacha giró la vista, esperaba encontrarse al pequeño observándola con esa cara de inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba pero en lugar de eso encontró el frío y aterrorizante vacío.

-¡Bebeee!!- era la décima vez que se le escapaba en ese rato ¡Que horror!.

_10:00 PM "De cuando el plan que era una pesadilla se convirtió en realidad"_

-Bebe ¿Dónde te metiste?, es hora del baño- el corazón de Soujiro golpeaba con una fuerza dolorosa contra sus costillas, él no había deseado que eso ocurriera, cierto que había sido una mala persona en otro momento pero de eso a que una chica lo viera desnudo ¡Por dios no!, ¿Sería que estaba pagando por sus pecados cometidos?, ¿Sería que así es como era el infierno?.

-¡Oh!, aquí estas- Misao tomó al bebe entre brazos y soltó un gran bostezo, estaba cansada y estaba segura de que el bebe también estaba cansado pero ambos estaban sucios y malolientes, dormirse en ese estado no era ni por asomo buena idea.

-Nos daremos un baño y luego al futón ¿De acuerdo?- Soujiro ante tales palabras se puso frío y tieso ¡O no!, doble problema ¿Por qué ese ninja se había ido?, quizás él podría detener lo que se avecinaba de alguna manera ¿Dónde estaba cuando se le necesitaba Aoshi Shinomori?.

-Bien, ese pañal esta muy sucio- diciendo y haciendo Misao despojó a Soujiro de toda prenda y el pobre joven convertido en niño intentó taparse lo más posible al tiempo que su infantil carita se ponía colorada a más no poder.

-Vas a ver que limpio quedas- la chica lo tomó amorosamente entre brazos y lo metió en la tina con agua tibia al tiempo que lo enjabonaba pasando sus manos por el delicado cuerpecito, nunca antes había visto a un bebe desnudo y la sensación que esto le producía era rara, quizás porque no era su hijo pero se sentía algo cohibida ahí, bañando a un pequeño, como si lo que estaba haciendo no estuviera del todo bien, pero, ¿Qué había de malo en bañar a un chiquillo?, nada, absolutamente nada y terminaría haciéndolo tarde que temprano de todos modos.

-Oye ¿Te sientes bien?- el pequeño no parecía relajado, mas bien lucía tenso, con los ojillos azules agachados como si estuviera sumamente avergonzado, la actitud era todo menos normal en un bebe y entonces y sin querer hacerlo en realidad Misao empezó a pensar igual que su tutor, que había algo raro en ese bebe.

-¡Listo!- había terminado rápidamente su tarea y había envuelto al pequeño en una toalla, el cabello castaño del nene caía en desorden sobre sus ojillos que parecían haberse apagado ¿Sería que el baño le había dado sueño?, pero no, sus ojos lucían mas bien avergonzados, cada vez que ella intentaba verlo él volteaba la carita pero no parecía enojado.

Cuando Misao dejo al pequeño sobre el futón para irse a bañar él no había pronunciado ni medio gorgoreo y cuando volvió ya fresca y lista para dormir las cosas seguían en el mismo estado ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Habría enfermado de pronto?.

-¿Te has cansado?- la chica se tendió amorosamente a su lado pero el bebe giró el cuerpo y le dio la espalda, ante tal hecho Misao quedo que desconcertada habría sido poca palabra para describir su animo.

-Oye pequeño…- la chica intentó girarlo pero para su sorpresa el bebe le lanzó un gruñido como el de un cachorrito rabioso.

-¡Bueno ya esta bien!- la joven ninja frunció el ceño y a tientas en medio de la oscuridad tomó al pequeño por la cintura y lo atrajo hacía ella pegando su pequeña mejilla contra uno de sus senos que a causa de la yukata había quedado medio al descubierto. Soujiro al sentir el contacto tragó saliva asustado, después de que esa chica lo viera como dios lo había traído al mundo se había sentido muy mal (algo así como si hubiera sido expuesto) pero luego la muchacha había entrado al cuarto recién bañada, con una yukata corta, pegada, mojada, sexy… ¡Ah!!, y todo eso lo hacía porque pensaba que él era un bebe, y lo cierto es que él era todo, menos un bebe, ¿Cómo poder decírselo?, ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad a quien estaba pegando de esa manera tan comprometedora a su pecho era todo un hombre hecho y derecho?... bueno quizás algo ingenuo… algo torpe… algo asesino y estupido también pero al fin de cuentas hombre.

-No se que tienes pero no voy a dejar que te vuelvas serio como el señor Aoshi- la joven apretó inconcientemente mas al bebe contra ella –Nunca antes había pensado en la idea de tener un hijo pero ahora que lo tengo me alegra que seas tú, y no voy a permitir que te vuelvas una persona solitaria, no…- la chica pareció perderse un momento en sus cavilaciones y Soujiro que se sentía como todo un pervertido con la mejilla apoyada en esa redondez calida apenas y podía escuchar lo que decía ¿Sería muy raro que de pronto a un bebe le saliera sangre de la nariz?.

-El señor Aoshi es bueno pero creo que no me gusta mucho esa soledad de la que tanto se rodea, yo intento cambiarlo y hacer que sonría pero hasta ahora no podía hacerlo… hasta tu llegada, tú fuiste quien logro que el señor Aoshi volviera a abrirse al mundo, te lo agradezco- Bueno Soujiro no sabía si sentirse bien por eso ¿Shinomori era su rival de amores, no?.

-Por eso quiero que seas una personita muy feliz y sonriente, voy a hacer que crezcas como un hombre de bien, ya lo verás-

-¡Ao!- por fin Soujiro se dignó a hablar, lastima que al parecer las únicas letras que se había grabado eran esas.

-¿No tienes sueño?- la chica alzó una ceja contrariada, cuando era pequeña recordaba vagamente que alguien le cantaba para que se durmiera, quizás era Aoshi quien lo hacía no lo recordaba muy bien, pero bueno, esperaba no desafinar mucho.

-_Duérmete- _la joven empezó a cantar primero sin mucha entonación –_Que yo estoy aquí, la luna te guiara, te acunara su luz, sueña y ve, hacía donde el sol, pues penderán rayos color de amor- _Soujiro que momentos antes estaba rojo hasta las orejas pareció relajarse, la canción era melancólica y en labios de Misao esa melancolía parecía crecer, por un momento en el cuarto no se escuchó nada mas que el acompasado sonido de sus respiraciones y entonces…

_-¡No descansare!- _por un momento el grito dejo descolocado a Soujiro quien dio un enorme salto entre los brazos de Misao quien a su vez sonrió divertida _- no hasta que tu recuerdo viva en mi, ¡Duérmete!, duerme nene y descansa sin temor, que al despertarte ya no habrá dolor y todo ira bien mi amor, que al despertarte te arrullara el amor y todo ira bien mi amor- _Que bueno sería pensar que al despertarse todo estaría bien, el joven Tenken cerró los ojos, la verdad es que si le estaba entrando sueño.

…………**.**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

¿Ya había amanecido?, Soujiro jugueteó con su saliva aún modorro e intentó girarse pero cuando lo hizo su nariz se vio ahogada por alguna almohada tibia y suave que empezaba a asfixiarlo, como consecuencia el joven acabo de despertar por completo y abrió un ojo con pesadez al tiempo que intentaba retirar la cabeza de aquello que lo aprisionaba, pero no podía ¿Por qué no podía?, estaba por empujarse con ambas manos cuando el mundo pareció dar un giro de 360º y se dio cuenta de que…

1: La almohada "tibia y suave" era en realidad cierta parte de la anatomía femenina que en estos momentos estaba muy cerca de su cara.

2: No podía alejar la cabeza porque justo en esos momentos unos brazos se cerraban tras de su nuca y lo mas importante…

3:… Había regresado a su tamaño normal… ¡Había regresado a su tamaño normal!, o por dios, ya no sabía que era lo mas horrible, y claro ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?, el deseo solo duraba un día y las 24 horas ya habían pasado, ¡Estaba en su tamaño normal, en el futón de una chica, con la chica abrazándolo y completamente desnudo!... un momento ¿Cómo había dicho que estaba?.

Un jadeo involuntario escapó cobardemente de los labios del chico cuando notó con terrible pudor que por debajo de las sabanas estaba completa y totalmente desnudo, en esos momentos de terrible congoja no podía ni pensar con claridad, claro tenía que escapar, tenía que salir de ahí de alguna forma pero Misao se había dormido abrazando al bebe y ahora estaba fuertemente asida a su cabeza, pegándolo de paso a su cuerpo de una manera enloquecedoramente ardiente… ¿Ardiente?, ¡Ahh!!, en esos momentos Soujiro deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser un bebe, evaporarse en el aire, hundirse en la tierra, haber muerto con Shishio ¡Lo que fuera! Menos estar ahí.

-Mmm- quien sabe que estaba soñando Misao pero el caso es que de un momento a otro lo apretó tanto contra ella que la nariz de Soujiro nuevamente fue hundida en un lugar donde definitivamente no debía estar.

-¡Mpfg!- el joven aventó rápidamente una pierna hacía el otro lado del cuerpo de Misao y apoyó ambas manos en el piso para no caerle encima a la chica mientras intentaba desesperadamente de apartar la cabeza de donde la muchacha lo tenía bien sujeto.

-¡Yo!- Misao volvió tan fuerte el agarre en la cabeza de Soujiro que el pobre muchacho pensó por un instante que la chica le arrancaría las orejas con sus uñas.

-…Señorita…- Soujiro tragó saliva, en primera instancia su ultimo deseo había sido despertarla pero viendo la situación…

-Señorita, por favor…- el joven alzó la cabeza lo mas que pudo, en su nuca los brazos de Misao todavía hacían presión.

-¡Señorita!-

-¿He?- Misao abrió lentamente los ojos, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, un sueño que había despertado cada rincón de su cuerpo en un éxtasis total, era el primer sueño por el estilo que tenía y aunque no había visto bien de quien se trataba el hombre en el sueño de algo estaba segura… no era su señor Aoshi.

-Señorita- de nuevo esa voz la llamaba ¿Quién era?, nadie más que Himura la llamaba de esa forma, probó de enfocar sus ojos en lo que sea que estuviera encima de ella y luego de un breve momento lo consiguió, ahí estaba, el rostro mas hermoso que pudiera imaginar, el cabello castaño, los labios carnosos y el par de inconfundibles ojillos azules, sin ser muy consciente del hecho la chica sonrió al tiempo que adelantaba la mano para acariciar ese bello rostro.

-¡Ah!- Soujiro jadeó, sus mejillas se encendieron y su cuerpo se tensó a extremos inhumanos.

-Hola…- la jovencita aún con las manos alrededor de la nuca del muchacho sonrió a medio despertar.

-Ho-ho-hola…- el pobre Tenken sudaba a mares.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Yo… pues yo soy…- el muchacho intentó de pensar en decir algo creíble pero lamentablemente nunca había sido muy listo que digamos para crear historias (es mas jamás mentía) –Pues… ¡Yo por un deseo que pedí a una estrella fugaz me convertí en un bebe pero esa no era mi intención en realidad, yo solo, lo que paso fue!-

-Ahhh- Misao observó al muchacho estupidamente por unos segundos, era hermoso, realmente atractivo y sus ojos eran tan azules que parecían un pozo sin fin y su pecho al desnudo era irresistiblemente atractivo y… un momento ¿Su pecho?, ¿desnudo?.

-¡Ahh!!- el grito alcanzó los decibeles suficientes para que cualquier ser viviente a kilómetros a la redonda se arrepintiera de poseer orejas.

-Señorita por favor cálmese-

-¡Pervertido!-

-No fue mi intención, verá…-

-¡Pervertido!-

-Señorita por favor, además si somos realistas la pervertida fue usted, porque yo no pedí estar desnudo en este lugar-

-¡Mil veces perver…!- antes de finalizar su grito la muchacha parpadeó intrigada y luego bajó lentamente la vista hacía donde empezaban las sabanas.

-¡Oiga, no haga eso!- las mejillas del muchacho se incendiaron al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre ella para que no pudiera ver su desnudez.

-Oye… ¿Pero en realidad estas desnudo?- la cabeza del joven estaba pegada a su mejilla pero ella ya no le gritó por eso, de verdad sentía curiosidad por ese muchacho que ahora se pegaba de esa forma tan íntima a su cuerpo.

-Oiga, esa no es una pregunta decente- Soujiro quería evaporarse, desaparecer, morir, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

-Bueno tampoco es decente que un hombre este desnudo encima mío, se presta a malas interpretaciones, es mas, bájateme de encima, no soy un futón-

-Pero señorita, sus manos aún me están apretando…-

-¡Ah!- molesta consigo misma por no darse cuenta antes la joven soltó la cabeza del muchacho y luego le dio un potente aventón.

-¡Auch!, señorita…- el joven Tenken estaba por quejarse pero los ojos abiertos de par en par de la joven le sugirieron que mejor se cubría.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque te sonrojabas- las mejillas de Misao empezaron a tomar color, había visto algunas "cosas" de ese muchacho que hasta ahora solo había podido imaginar.

-¡Oiga señorita no haga esos comentarios!- el pobre muchacho haciendo una bola con las sabanas intentaba de manera desesperada cubrirse aunque fuera un poco.

-Pues yo digo lo que se me antoja, además…- la joven ninja guardó silencio unos segundos y luego se dirigió hacía él a gatas –Además… ¡Además ya sé quien eres!, ¡Eres el chico Gatana!, ¿Cómo te pudiste convertir en un bebe?- el joven parpadeó y echó la cabeza hacía atrás entre asustado y confundido, en primera instancia había pensado que la chica jamás se tragaría el cuento de la estrella fugaz.

-Bueno señorita, ya le dije que fue por un deseo irreflexivo que… PERO ESO NO IMPORTA ¿De verdad me cree que yo era el bebe que cuido ayer?-

-Aunque no me lo hubieras dicho- la joven se rascó al descuido una oreja –Los ojos que tienes son únicos, además la única manera de que ese bebe no fueras tú es que fuera tu hijo-

-Ahh…- Soujiro no entendió muy bien la lógica pero era mejor no buscarle trabas al asunto, Misao por su parte lo miró largamente , en el poco tiempo que había cuidado a Soujiro como bebe había soñado que ella cuidaría de ese niño y lo haría un hombre de bien, un hombre feliz y sonriente pero eso obviamente ya no iba a ser posible… ¿O si?, sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza "La única manera de que ese bebe no fueras tú es que fuera tu hijo" que pensamiento tan interesante.

-Señorita…- Soujiro tragó saliva y las piernas empezaron a flaquearle ¿Por qué la hermosa jovencita en yukata frente a él lo estaba viendo de esa forma?, ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía acorralado?.

-Oye una pregunta- la chica se acercó más a él y él por su parte giró el rostro mientras unas gotas de nervioso sudor empezaban a recorrer su cara -¿Por qué pediste de deseo ser un bebe?-

-¡No!, yo no pedí eso, lo que pedí fue estar cerca de usted y…- o mala respuesta, pésima respuesta ¡Ahh!!.

-¿Cerca de mí?- Misao parpadeó sorprendida, eso quería decir que ella le gustaba ¿verdad?, por fin después de tantos años de escuchar "estas plana como una tabla" y "Pareces un chico" un muchacho de verdad se había interesado en ella.

-¡Señorita no vaya a creer que soy un acosador, no, nada de eso!, Yo solo…- ¿Solo que?, realmente no podía decir mucho en su defensa.

-Te llamas Soujiro ¿verdad?- la joven se sentó frente a él y ladeó la cabeza amigablemente, con el cabello suelto y algo enmarañado como lo tenía se veía sumamente adorable, al menos a los ojos del muchacho.

-¡Si!- el joven Seta respondió rápidamente enderezando la espalda.

-Bueno yo me llamo Misao, llámame así-

-Señorita Misao, esta bien- la joven puso ojos de puntito, al parecer la maña de decir "señorita" ya estaba muy arraigada en él.

-Bueno ahora Soujiro empecemos de nuevo, lamento todas las cosas que te hice cuando fuiste un bebe, no lo hacía con mala intención-

-Yo lamento haberle escupido en la cara, sabía muy feo-

-…No seas tan sincero…-

-Lo siento-

-Me gustaría decirte que lamento haberte bañado pero en realidad no lo siento- las mejillas del joven se volvieron a encender.

-A… a mi me gustaría decirle que lamento que me haya arrullado y cantado y abrazado pensando que yo solo era un indefenso bebe… pero creo que no lo lamento-

-Pues entonces déjame decirte que no lamento haberte visto hace poco desnudo- la joven frunció el ceño.

-Pues…- Soujiro giró la vista a los lados -¡Pues yo no lamento haberme dejado caer encima de usted!-

-¡Pues yo no lamento que estés justo aquí ahora con solo unas sabanas medio transparentes cubriéndote- el muchacho parpadeó azorado.

-¿Son medio transparentes?- la chica giró la vista sonrojada.

-Son mas que medio transparentes-

-¡Ahhh!!-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Kamatari tomando su tacita de té con mucho recato se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro mi lindo Sou ha despertado y esta haciendo de las suyas-

-Que raro, a mi me pareció que quien gritaba era él- el joven ninja cerró los ojos y bebió mas té de su elegante tacita.

-Entonces tu protegida esta haciendo de las suyas-

-Sabía que a ese bebe lo había visto antes- el joven ninja alzó una ceja.

-Bueno sí, mi Sou es difícil de olvidar-

-¿En realidad me aseguras que si esos dos tienen un hijo nacerá uno igualito?-

-¿Te encariñaste mucho con él no es cierto?-

-No puedo decir eso ahora, me vería como un homosexual-

-No tiene nada de malo ser de este bando-

-Además de pedofilo…-

-Ahí sí no le entro- Kamatari alzó una mano viéndose las uñas -¿Por eso has decidido cortar toda relación amorosa con la niña?-´

-Quizás…- el joven ninja volvió a tomar otro sorbo de té –Pero en verdad el bebe era adorable-

-Ahh…- Kamatari sonrió de medio lado –Tú lo único que quieres es volver a vivir ¿Verdad?, desde siempre se ha sabido que los niños pequeños son tu debilidad-

-Pero no soy pedofilo que quede claro-

-Como tú digas, ahora solo nos queda esperar que esos dos tengan una hermosa familia- Kamatari junto ambas manos con emoción y Aoshi giró la vista mientras su cara tomaba un tinte tétrico.

-Eso si no se matan antes…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Soujiro Seta pervertido!-

-Señorita Misao deje de gritar y présteme algo de ropa por favor-

-¡Pervertido!-

-Por favor no me tire kunais que no puedo esquivarlos y…-

-¡Crsh!-

-…-

-…- Un Soujiro Seta con una muy, pero muy rota sabana "cubriéndolo" levantó la vista mientras tragaba saliva.

-¡Ahh!-

-Señorita Misao no se desmaye, ¡y menos encima de mi!, señorita Misao que me esta haciendo sentir cosas ¡Señoritaaa!-

0o0o0o0o0o

-Opino que se casan en dos meses-

-Uno y medio, apuesto mi juego de tazas de té-

-Correcto- ambos hombres volvieron a darle un sorbo a sus tacitas mientras el techo sobre ellos se sacudía con violencia y un montón de polvo caía sobre sus cabezas.

-Pero en cuanto al niño…-

-Creo que para eso si van a tardar un poco…- Aoshi levantó la mirada y soltó un profundo suspiro –Esos dos son tan ingenuos que aunque estuvieran ambos desnudos en una habitación no pensarían cosas malas- Kamatari tomó otro sorbito de té y parte del techo colapsó a sus espaldas, el joven ninja por su parte alzó una ceja.

-O tal vez si…-

**fin**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno reto cumplido, tommy de verdad espero que te hayas entretenido un rato con esto, deje varios regalitos diseminados por ahí en tu honor.

Lamento haberme tardado pero en verdad estoy en exámenes, ando enferma y hay varios asuntos que me traen de cabeza.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, por ahora perdí todo rastro de inspiración para **inocente y cruel infancia **y en cuanto a **Personalidades **y **Romance de Dragones **la verdad es que lo único que me falta es el tiempo pero ya prometo echarle ganas, no me gusta dejar colgadas por tanto tiempo mis historias.

AGRADESCO A: **hikaruhiwatari **ya ves Misao no se atoró en el caño, lo que paso es que estaba peleando con Kamatari je,je **Bruja **amiga de veras que me sorprendió que entraras a ver este fic, te lo agradezco muchísimo, **Gabe Logan **pues ya ves, Soujiro fue el mero bueno, **gabyhiatt **jaja, de verdad me encantó eso de que Misao haya sido una abusona al dejar que Aoshi cuidara al bebe pero pues ya se vieron sus razones, **tommyhiragizawa **amiga que siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios, las llamas Moe consumieron hasta a Aoshi jajajja, cuídate mucho, nos vemos.

En cuanto a este final, recuerdo que la escena donde Aoshi toma la cabeza del bebe me paso a mi con mi hermanito, yo le detuve la cabeza, mamá le metió en la boca la cucharada de papilla y ¡Puaj! El bebe tomó vuelo y se la escupió en la cara, fue infinitamente gracioso (aunque mi mamá seguramente no opina lo mismo), el pedacito de canción que canta Misao es del Mago de Oz y se llama "Todo ira bien", me despido

_21 de Septiembre del 2008 Domingo_

(Por cierto el 5 de octubre cumplo años ¡Cualquier fic bueno que leer será bien recibido!) Ciao


End file.
